Bellissima and Casanova
by PoseidonChildOfSong
Summary: Italy and Germany are living a new life in a wonderful house in a small Italian village on the coast. And what's a new house with out a dog to keep it cozy? Meet Bellissima (Fem!Italy Dog) the spunky Italian Spaniel on the street. Live her life and adventures as she finds love, laughter, and how having a home really is precious. Lady and the Tramp. GerIta, RusCan, hints of AusHun
1. Chapter 1

Their new home was beautiful. That was all anyone could say about it. It was a large ancient roman styled villa made to be open and breezy along the ocean side. The town was even more beautiful, with rolling cobblestone streets and alleyways, the high sweeping towers of the church and the slanted red shale roof tops and magnificent ocean view. And for such a quaint pretty Italian village, it was also very quiet and peaceful.

"Velcome to your new home liebling!" The smooth deep voice of a man called as he pushed open the main doors, and entered the grand room where two rows of columns held up a high vaulted ceiling. In ancient days it would have been a room to hold business and banquets for guests. Now it was a finely furnished living room with a comfortable pair of couches and a grand fireplace.

On the couch to the far left, a pretty pale blue thing, was a round box, striped in green, red, and white. The bow atop the box however was a distinguishable red, yellow, and black.

"Now 'old on, before you go exploring there's vone more thing I vant to show you Italy." The man's voice came once again, with a German tint to the voice, and footsteps sounded on the bright marble floor. The fast click of sandals hurried after the heavier thud of boots.

"~Vee~ You got me a present! Oh what is it Germany what is it?" A lighter, bubblier man's voice sounded excited and rang with a light Italian accent.

"Vhy don't you open it and Find out?" The box rattled for a moment and a tiny whimper came from within. The man known only as Italy sat down on the couch next to the multi colored box and gently lifted the round lid to peek inside. A little black nose poked out first, shoving the lid up another two inches, and soft cream colored paws came to sit on either side of the also cream muzzle. The next thing to appear was a round little head of tan fur with long mahogany red ears, and a cream stripe from the muzzle to the back of the head. A familiar curl or fur stuck out of the right ear, twisting up and out in the same was as the man on couch.

A little pink tongue lolled out of it's mouth as Italy fully removed the lid propping it against the side of the box, and reached in to pick up the puppy by it's scruff. The short thick limbs and long body with soft docked tail confirmed his suspicions. It was a Cocker Spaniel, originally a spanish breed, but they were highly popular in Italy as well. And such a sweet little girl as well. She turned her head to lick at his wrist and turned magnificent amber eyes on him, wide and so innocent it darn near melted his heart.

"Oh Germany she's so prezioso! And look she's even got my curl! Oh how Bellissima!" The small Italian cheered as he held the puppy in both hands now cradling the little dog to his chest and cheek. A gentle hand scratched under the ear with the curl. Again that little pink tongue came outto lap at her master's cheek. "Oh Bellissima, it's perfect. You are my little Bellissima!" Italy chimed with delight as the little girl turned her gaze to meet the blue eyes of her other Master.

And Master he would be. The tall blond haired blue eyed man was strict, but gentle and often, though his partner didn't know it, he would sneak her an extra treat after a long walk at the end of the day. Bellissima grew up sleeping at the foot of their bed, running around the kitchen while Ita-vee made delicious smelling foods, and romping in fields and palettes of paint, resulting in a good many baths. From the tiny puppy she had been, into a beautiful young lady at the age of two now.

The collar she was proud to wear any day was a beautiful sea green ribbon always tied in an elegant bow about the back of her neck. A set of shining silver tags like a little diamonds stated her name and where she lived . She loved her collar, it told her that she had a family that would always look after her as far as she was concerned.

She also made friends with the others dog that lived nearby. A rather frisky golden retriever by the name of Alfred, a former bird dog to his master Mr. America. Sadly the handsome and outgoing dog had nearly lost his sense of smell years ago. Another dear friend was a rather quiet Shiba Inu called Kiku. He was a very soft spoken animal but observant and wise. Though an odd trio the three friends were quite happy with each other's company on long afternoons.

All in all her life was good. Grand even to most other house pets. Her Ita-vee was sweet and kind, slipping her bits of table food and cuddling with her during storms when she was scared. Despite the strict house training implanted by Master, he had also proven to have a gentle hand. She was happy, just her and her little family, even if they did send her running from the room making strange noises at night sometimes.

However that all changed one day. Her Ita-vee had been sick she knew, having curled up in bed with the man while he pouted and held his stomach many a morning now. And after a few weeks of this every morning, Master finally abated, and took him to see a doctor. She had been very patient in her waiting at the front door for her family to come home, all quite like with her paws together in very proper fashion as she had been raised. When the great white doors finally opened she stood to attention with her short tail stock still and head held high. But there was no cheerful greeting, no pat on the head or even a 'Hello my little Bellissima, have you been a good girl today?' from her Ita-vee.

Instead Master held the younger man in his arms cradle like, and carried him down the hall and up the stairs to their room. Bellissima was quite confused, Master had even left the door partially open, he never did that! Was her Ita-vee okay? With a shove of her paws against the white wood the doors clicked closed and she raced up the stairs to meet her persons. She had to know if everything was alright.

The bedroom was designed to be very soft and somewhat romantic, red curtain framed a large window sette that overlooked the ocean and currently let in the brilliant evening light. The bed was off white to cream with red bordering, and thick pillows piled against a wonderfully carved headboard. Master had kicked off his boots and was leaned back into those pillows with Ita-vee settled between his spread legs and leaning back against his chest. He had a soft smile to his face as he hummed a soft tune, Master's hand and his resting low over his belly.

Bellissima didn't know what to make of this, she had never seen them in such a position before. Yes she had seen them cuddle on the couch or give each other a kiss but never quite this position with this...feeling... in the air. It was soft and sweet and happy. Yet something was different about her Ita-vee. With a shake of her hind quarters she leaped up onto the bed easily, she swore she was always part Springer, and she trotted over the plush mattress to climb up into the smaller man's lap. Pressing her little wet nose under Master's hand she came nose to shirt with her person's stomach.

Now she had curled up for a siesta there many a time and his skin had always been made of soft but strong flat muscle. Even for how much he ate and how little he trained with her and Master. But now it was beginning to pooch out soft and smooth, but still firm somehow. This wasn't normal for her Ita-vee. Something must be wrong! But Master and Ita-vee didn't seem worried at all, what was going on here.

Master's hand moved and gently reached down to pat her head softly, giving a scratch behind her curly ear. She whined softly and looked up at her people with wide eyes and nudged her nose up under Ita-vee's shirt. She nuzzled her beloved person and whimpered again. She didn't want either of them to go!

"Oh Bellissima its wonderful. ~Vee~ A bambino!" Ita-vee spoke softly as he reached down and also stroked her head lovingly with a wistful look in his half lorded amber eyes. Bambino? What was that.

"Italy, she probably don't know vhat bambino means." Master chided pressing a kiss into Ita-vee's shoulder and then his ear. A soft 'vee' left his lips and he gazed down at the confused and curious dog on the bed. He carefully lifted her paws and placed them on his stomach next to his hand, where her nose already sat. She didn't mind the movement and settled there over her person's laps and waited for something, anything to happen. Then, she didn't quite know if even Ita-vee felt it, but there was a turning of something under his skin. She looked up at him suddenly and then down at his belly. Was this bambino thing inside him? Did it hurt him? He laughed and gently pressed her head back down.

"Lucky Bellissima. You can feel the baby already can't you? Its okay. It doesn't hurt. There's a little human in there made of me and Germany, and you'll get to meet them soon. And I just know you'll watch after them like you do for us." The light hand running down her back and ears and the soft words quelled Bellissima's fear. A little human like her Ita-vee and Master. That sounded nice. She still didn't know why it was in his belly. But she could be patient and wait to find out.

That had been in November. Since then she had helped oversee the small room connected to the upstairs bedroom transformed into a wonderful nursery. A white rocking cradle sat at the foot of a pale green day bed to the side of the room. An actual crib and changing table were set the opposite. From the attic came down a lovely old wooden rocking chair to sit next to a for now empty toy chest beneath the window. The once stark white walls had been painted a lovely warm yellow that glowed in the evening light. Blue waves painted the cradle and crib, and danced over the bottom border of the walls. It was a beautiful room Bellissima thought.

On this night though in early June though a storm had set Bellissima to cowering under the new day bed. And it seemed as soon as it had begun to disperse her Ita-vee's shouts and painful yelps had started up. She ran from the nursery to the bedroom where Master was fussing over his partner with a phone pressed to his ear. She put her paws up to the bed and found the smaller man hunched over his swollen stomach groaning.

"Come on Bellissima down stairs. Come on kitchen girl!" Master barked at her. It hadn't meant to be harsh, and she knew that. If it would help her person she would gladly do it. So she trotted down the stairs to wait in her corner of the kitchen where her plush bed was. Soon a pair of strange people were invading her house and Master was sent to pacing in the living room. Bellissima watched him through the door and noticed he worried brow. His normally slick blond hair was disheveled and his blue eyes were dark. She didn't like seeing him like this.

After some hours of pacing, phone calls, grumbling and worried stares up at the ceiling the heavy groans of her Ita-vee ceased and the soft high pitched wails of something new took its place. At this, Master bolted and was up the stairs before she could even begin to respond. She still didn't quite understand what this baby or bambino was yet and as such, Bellissima was not far from her Master's heels.

"Congratulations Mr. Germany. You are now the proud father of a bubbly baby girl." The strange man in white said. The bedroom smelled oddly clean but there was a lingering trace of blood and sweat. Bellissima pushed the scent from her mind as she weaved through people's feet to her Ita-vee's side of the bed. He sat there, hair damp and even his curl drooped a little, tired but happy looking. There was something wrapped snuggly in a long draping pink blanket cradled neatly in his arms. Master sat on his side of the bed and leaned over to look at the tiny bundle being cooed at.

"Oh Italy, she's pervect. She's even got your curl. My little tochter." Master's normally hard blue eyes softened as he gazed at the tiny pink bundle, raising a hand to touch whatever it was. Bellissima whimpered wanting to see this little thing for herself. A tint pudgy hand lifted up into her view to wrap around Master's much bigger one. Ita-vee looked down at her and smiled wearily.

"Uppa get Bellissima. ~Vee~ Come see our little Prinzessin." She knew that word. Master sometimes called her that. Like any good dog she leaped up onto the foot of the bed and at Master's beckoning cautiously walked up to the front. The tiny pink bundle was indeed human. But so small and pudgy, with a little button nose and just a few wisps and curls of blond hair like Master's. And indeed there was an odd little curl from the right side of her head, just in front of her ear so like her own. Little eyes opened to reveal the same amber brown irises as her Ita-vee though. With a careful sniff, new flowers and ocean wind and something that just reminded her of both her masters filled her sensitive nose. She pulled back as a little hand tries to grab at her ear and finally after months of apprehension she accepted the small human. She thumped her tail on the bed happily as she watched over the little blond girl.

"Do you remember that pretty name we picked out Germany?" Ita-vee hummed tiredly. A confirmative hmmed from Germany. Bellissima decided to lay her head across her person's arm so that she could still watch the baby.

"Alafea. Alafea Felicity Beilschmidt." The new name rung in her attentive ears. Alafea, this tiny human was now Alafea. In amber eyes one might just find the dog smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found the dog curled at the foot of her little Prinzessin's crib, the babe soundly asleep. Her Ita-vee trusted her to look after the sweet little girl, and she would be the most attentive aunty in all of Italy if she had anything to say about it. Master was the first one in the nursery that morning, her Ita-vee was so tired and needed his rest after all. So it was up to the new father to look after their little Prinzessin. All day Bellissima did not let the child leave her sight if she could help it.

Eventually her Ita-vee was up and stiffly walking around the nursery until he settled onto the daybed with Prinzessin in arms. The little girl was cheerful and bubbly, often cooing and babbling at things that caught her eye. But now she was quiet with sleep as Ita-vee hummed to her while settling her in the white and yellow cradle and rocking her back and forth. Bellissima took this chance to hop up onto the daybed by her Ita-vee, and lay her head in his lap as she watched the cradle sway gently. LIfe was happy, and complete, nothing could ruin this day.

Life carried on as such, with Prinzessin growing more and more alert and curious by the day. She loved it when the little girl was laid on the floor to 'play' for a bit and she could lay on the blanket next to her and let the bambina play with her ears. She didn't mind really, even if Prinzessin didn't know her own strength sometimes. Ita-vee continued to let her sleep at the foot of the baby's cradle while she slept at night so there was at least someone in the room with her. They even moved her little plush bed into the nursery. It was nice, sweet and simple.

But then came the day when Bellissima noticed the suit cases coming out and things being packed up taken outside to a car. Ita-vee and Master couldn't be leaving could they? No, Prinzessin was still only a little pup, she couldn't be left here. But still they seemed intent on going.

"Come on Italy, she'll be fine. Prussia knows vhat he's doing Alafea vill be pervectly safe." Master said as Ita-vee sat by the cradle still, gently stroking their daughter's cheek. She was sound asleep for her afternoon nap and Ita-vee was hard pressed to leave his tiny daughter with her brother in law. He knew Prussia was wonderful with children and had done nothing but brag about his niece since she was born but still.

"But I feel so awful leaving her here like this Germany. She's so little and helpless!" Ita-vee sighed as Master gently pulled him to his feet and ushered him out the door. Helpless was right! They couldn't just leave her there all by herself! She dashed out the room after them and stopped at the top of the stairs to bark at them once and growl a little.

"Bellissima, what's wrong little puppy?" Ita-vee reached out his hand to try and pet her but she backed off and growled again.  
"She think's ve're abandoning her and Alafea." Master said as he tried to pat her as well. She was being a good dog and trying to look after her family, most specifically it's youngest member. She whimpered and butted her head into Ita-vee's shin hoping he would turn around. Ita-vee looked back at the room with a sad expression.

"We can't wait until she's older and take her with?" He asked looking up at Master. Bellissima liked this idea much better. She didn't like the idea of anyone going anywhere, but if they at least took Prinzessin with them she would be much happier about them leaving.

"Not this time, it's only for the veekend liebling, Prussia can handle her." Master said in a soft voice. No, they couldn't they just couldn't! Just then the doorbell rang and Bellissima turned around to see who was there.

"Ahh, speak of the devil und he shall appear, that's him now. Come on Italy let's go." He said guiding his partner down the stairs to the door. Bellissima stayed at the top of the stairs with her ears down and head low. They really were going. Master opened the door to a man with uneven silver hair and burgundy irises that reminded her of an albino rat. A top his head sat a small yellow canary bird. He had a small bag with him and a smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Guten Morgen Bruder! Sorry I am late! Now now now, get going you two, or you'll be the vones late for your plane! I alveady know my vay around, leave everything to the awesome uncle! Goodbye, stay safe, have a vundabar time!" He said pushing the pair out the doors and closing the harshly behind them. He set his bag and threw his coat on the hook and looked eagerly up towards the stairs. "Now to see that adorable nichte of mine!" He rushed up the stairs booted feet ringing and down the hall to Prinzessin's room.

Bellissima was quick to follow now satisfied that at least someone would be around to look after the little darling. She scampered down the hall after the albino man and into the room to take up her customary place at the foot of the cradle while this Prussia reached in and gently lifted the sleeping baby into his arms. He was indeed very gentle with her, and held her snug and soft cradled to his chest. He looked up at the dog and smiled.

"And you must be Italy's little Bellissima. They told me how good you are at vatching over little Alafea. You keep a good eye on my nichte beauty." He said reaching out a hand out to pat her head warmly. So maybe she had misjudged this human. He seemed okay for now. And that name, Beauty, she knew her name meant something, was that it? It must be, it just sounded right to her ears. The bird on his head twittered at her. There was something about that animal that unsettled her. Something not right.

With her Prinzessin safely in her uncle's arms she felt curiosity begin to tug at her and she slipped away and back down the stairs. She was curious as to what all had been in that bag he had brought. Though plain in appearance nothing came into this house without her inspection. Unfortunately the little bird decided to follow without his master's notice. He flitted around the room before landing on the coat rack to stare down at the dog in a demeaning way, like he lived in this house instead of her.

She gave a soft growl at the bird and he tweeted back. In her Master's absence she was in charge of this house, not him. But alas he flew to the piano, proceeded to push over a bottle of open ink left by her Ita-vee and splattered his wings and little feet in it, throwing the black liquid everywhere and leaving little footprints on the music sheets. When she moved to catch the bird he flew off again in a lazy swirly bumblebee like way. From the piano he moved to Master's old grandfather clock, pecking holes in the old rowan wood and pitting it's once smooth surface. Bellissima knocked over a chair on her way to get the bird this time. But before she could catch him, he broke a vase, unhooked the curtains and left a nice little present on the sofa.

But finally with a good leap, the little spaniel finally captured the bird between her jaws in one swift bite. Now Gilbird himself was unharmed and whole, alive and kicking in her mouth. What a funny feeling it was, to have a ball of yellow fluffy scratching and kicking in one's mouth.

Then the trouble really started. Mr. Prussia came down stairs, having left Prinzessin to sleep in her cradle to find the damage done and a few small yellow feathers sticking out of Bellissima's mouth.

"Eiiiihhhhheeee! You stupid dog, spit him out! Spit him out this instant! My poor awesome Gilbird!" He smacked the back of her head hard enough to send Gilbird flying out of her mouth and into the air once more. He landed on an amazingly un touched pillow on the couch and shook the bit of dog drool from his feathers and twittered sadly though he was perfectly unharmed save for the few missing feathers. Prussia scooped him up enthusiastically and cuddled the little bird to his cheek happily before throwing a glare at the hurt dog and storming up the stairs. The whole way up he was muttering about 'locking the outside door to the baby's room so the dog couldn't get her'. Oh how she had failed, she couldn't keep her Prinzessin Alafia safe, especially if she couldn't out wit one silly little bird. But then again that bird was way too smart for his good.

It wasn't a long time later that she was kicked out of the house and the dog door locked. Her dog house and the setting sun were her only companions for now. Thankfully, friends aren't hard to find in this little town. Alfred and Kiku were soon trotting into the yard through the back gate.

"Hey Little lady what's with all the racket? We could here you barking a mile away." Alfred asked as he plomped down next to her house and looked up at her through her long ears.

"Yes Miss Berrissima, there was quite a commotion. Are you arright?" Kiku's soft voice and odd accent from his homeland was calming to her frayed nerves and she looked up slightly before laying down and placing her little muzzle next to Alfred's much bigger golden one.

"Oh it's nothing really Kiku-chan. Master and Ita-vee left today for some reason and they left Prinzessin behind for her uncle Mr. Prussia to look after. He seems okay and all but that little bird of his is evil I tell you. It started pecking at Master's big clock and ruined Ita-vee's music and there was the curtains and then just when I caught the blasted thing Mr. Prussia comes down and thinks I ate him and destroyed the room. And Now I'm out here for the night and I won't be allowed into the nursery to keep Prinzessin safe! I fail as a guard dog!" She whimpered into his ear. Kiku gently patted her back and Alfred nuzzled her until she lay in between his big paws. He licked her ear in a comforting way.

"Well miss Bell ma'am I don't know what to tell ya. But I know your Master and Ita-vee will be back. It's just what humans call a vacation, a little time to get away from normal life and have fun. And it might not have been a good thing to bring Prinzessin and so they had to leave her here. I'm sure once they come back everything will be fine again." For once Alfred spoke with some wisdom, which was uncharacteristic of him. Normally he was regaling her with stories of his grandpa and hunting. The large golden dog gently lay his head over her shoulders like a blanket bringing more widespread comfort to her trembling body.

"I agree Miss Berrissima. No one could reave rittle Prinzessin all by herserf. Especialry Ita-vee. So don't fret rittle one, they be back soon. You'rl see." Kiku said also giving a soft lick to her cheek. Bellissima's sadness eased a bit with their comfort. Yes they couldn't stay gone forever. With that they moved onto lighter subjects, Bellissima earning smiles with her latest stories of Alafea's exploration of the world around her. As the day turned to night and things grew cold her two friends were called home by their own masters for the night. She knew she wasn't getting back inside tonight, so she settled for the cushion in her dog house. It was nearly as soft as her bed in the nursery. She watched from the yard as Prinzessin was put down for the night, and Prussia closed her window and let the curtains fall. Once the lights went off, she curled up and drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well into the wee hours of the morning when the first drops began falling. Rain, just a drizzle woke Bellissima. It was still pitch dark and wouldn't be light yet for several hours. Soon thunder started, and lightning flashed in the distance just before each terrifying boom. The darkness only served to make the lightning brighter, and Bellissima found herself racing for the front door forgetting that it was locked. Her nose stung when she rammed head first into the wood.

She barked, and howled and cried at the door to be let in. But no warm glow appeared in the windows, no faint footsteps sounded from within the house. In her terrified stupor she dashed out of the yard through the back and looked for Alfred's or Kiku's homes, but through the rain and dark she couldn't see well enough to find either of their large homes.

The next crash of thunder sent her running blind down the street, through the alley where faint lights casted monster shadows against fences and walls, and she became even more afraid. A sharp bark and a growl behind her made her glance backwards. There flashing through the spots of orange lamp light and pitch blackness were three dogs, street dogs. All much bigger and stronger than she was. The one in lead and gaining quickly was a dark brown mongrel with hard mean eyes with no life light in them.

She turned sharply left down an alley. Bad idea, it was dead end with a high white fence, the paint peeling in places revealing drenched brown wood beneath. Glancing around frantically she dove behind a large crate with wide spread wooden slats that let her see through. And as the gang of dogs drew closer she knew her end was to come. There was no way they wouldn't find her.

Then from the other side of the fence, a far bigger, even more menacing figure appeared. Another dog, three times her size even with the rain slicking his coat. He was a dark tan from the top of his head and ears, down his back to a stripe down his tail. Three of his paws were a stark white dirtied with rain and specks of mud. The back right paw however was just as dark as his back. The rest of his body was a beige blond the looked almost gold in the lightning light. Most amazingly, were his raving blue eyes, bright and defiant as the three mutts slid to fighting positions in front of him. A shepherd mutt for sure, no other kind of dog would have such coloration, or such a strong build with ears that stuck straight up like a bats. In fact he didn't look like a mutt all, he looked purebred.

The three growled at him, and he growled right back holding his head low and staring them down. It took all of three seconds for a full on fight to break out. Even with three against one, the shephard dog easily three them off and sent the running back down the street with teeth bared and yelps echoing through the alleyway. With the little street pack gone he turned his attention to her hiding place and walked around carefully with his head low and ears back in a non threatening way. Bellissima didn't know what to make of this stranger. He had seemingly just saved her from those other dogs, but she had never met him, nor had he met her.

"Are you alvight Felicia?" He asked in a quiet voice. It reminded her of Master's voice, and that name Felicia. She was energetic, and certainly sweet and bubbly. She had heard her Ita-vee use that word to describe Prinzessin before when she was happily squealing at something. Bellissima nodded slowly before army crawling like Master taught her out from behind the crate.

"There's a good girl Felicia. Look at you sopping vet and scared to death. Do you have place to go for the night?" He questioned with a genuine concern in his shining blue eyes. This dog was a strange one alright. From what little she knew of street dogs often times they fended for themselves and killed house pets like herself. So this was perfectly uncharacteristic for someone such as him.

Again she shook her head, though in the negative this time, and kept her voice to herself. Thunder rumbled again and another almost simultaneous flash of lightning illuminated his own soaked body trembling slightly in the rain. She shrunk back again at the sound and whimpered.

"N-no sir n-not at the moment, my master's friend is w-watching the house and, his b-bird got me in trouble. So I'm out of the h-house for the night." She answered shakily hoping to gain some form of sympathy from the nicer street dog. In the darkness she could see him shaking his head sadly.

"Come vith me Felicia, I have place vhere you can at least get out of this rain for avhile, yes?" He asked gently. Getting out of rain and storm, that sounded nice. This dog seemed kind to her, and he had saved her, so she might as well trust him. She nodded and crawled out fully to shiver next to his much larger frame. She cowered into his side at the toll of thunder, though it was farther away this time.

"Alvight then, shtick close Felicia, I von't leave you behind I promise, now come on, vone paw in front of the other liebling." That word caught her attention. Liebling, Master sometimes called Ita-vee things like that, or shartz even. She wasn't quite sure what they meant but they were always said in a loving caring way. She liked being called this name.

They left the alley as quickly as she could manage in her nerve wracked state but they eventually made it to the old part of town to an abandoned building with boards over the windows and doors. It was made of solid red brick, and a sign above the door read 'Mussolini Headquarters'. Bellissima didn't know that was either.

They slipped inside through an old blown out ground window near the steps up to the front. Inside it was relatively warm, compared to the rain soaked outerworld, and stacked high with old boxes and crates. It smelled of old cigar smoke, and the boot polish Master used. The blond shephard guided her down a stack of boxes piled near the window the came through onto an old wooden floor and nudged her towards a corner between two large crates that had been filled with old dark brown and green blankets. They were relatively clean, for a street dog's bed. She shook the water from her fur and sat down looking at the stringy mess that was her usually fluffy coat. She heard water flying through the air and turned to see the mutt shaking the rain from his coat of fur as well.

"My name is Casanova Miss Felicia. And this my home. Or as close as I get to one. It's not much, but these old military building are full of good dry blankets to sleep on, so it's not so bad." He said finally introducing himself. She gave him a small dogish smile before standing up straight and planting her paws just apart.

"My name is Bellissima. And I live with my Ita-vee and Master and little Prinzessin in a lovely house right by the ocean. And I don't mind Mr. Casanova. Anywhere is better than with Mr. Prussia right now." She replied. He looked up from his his shoulder where her had been cleaning his fur.

"You have a very pretty home then, just like you." He added with his own kind of smile before he went back to cleaning his shoulder. She could feel the inside of her ears heat up slightly but then turned to her own coat as it was beginning to turn ratty. It took awhile, but she eventually licked it back into at least a shade of it's former glory. It wouldn't mat and it was straight and neat, but it had lost it's shine. She looked over to where Casanova had settled into the pile of blankets in between the crates. On tentative paws she padded over and Gently stepped into the soft fleece blankets.

They were dry and warm. Softer than what one would have expected of a street dog's bed. They didn't smell stale or dirty and in fact only had a faint scent of lime and old gunpowder. he had said this was an old military building, so it didn't really surprise her.

"It's alright Felicia, I von't bite. Lay down a vhile, you've had qvuite the scare this night. You need to sleep." He said pawing the blankets next to him. she smiled and lowering her head dropped into a ball at his side. She pressed her muzzle into the space between his leg and neck, burying her nose into his neck. His scent was even similar to Master's. Warm and thick, of boot polish, firing range and sausage. And other subtle things, street mud and rain, warm sunshine, sweet wine and sour beer, tomatoes and spices all the the things found sold on street corners and around back alleys. She found herself lulled to sleep by these strange yet familiar scents all at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning light poured in through the low window at the far wall a few short hours later. It was golden and rainbow all at the same time from where it reflected through droplets of water that clung to the upper window frame. Bellissima opened her warm amber eyes to the sight and had to wonder for a moment why she wasn't in the nursery. Then it came back to her why she was here and what had happened last night and yesterday. She whimpered faintly at the memory of 's harsh words to her. Casanova looked up at her with bleary blue eyes and for a moment seemed quite confused himself, but soon he also remembered what had happened to the young spaniel beside him.

"It's alvight Felicia, you don't have to go back yet if you don't vant to." He said to her as she stood up and stretched her stiff legs. She was a bit sore around her joints from running in the cold and rain the night before, but moving around helped. A growl filled the room, though, not one of a dog. Well from a dog yes, but not the kind made when angry. The kind of growl a stomach makes when it's hungry, very hungry.

Casanova smirked and stood stretching his own long limbs out and padded over to stand next to her. In the morning light his blond fur glistened and shined like the Golden Fleece itself. The stark white of his paws came into full clarity and the light tan appeared as honey. She hadn't realized she was staring until he turned back to face her. He was standing at the base of the 'stairs' up to the window.

"Coming Felicia? I know a place vhere we can get some breakvast." He asked turning his head to the side slightly. She smiled and bounded up to his side and allowed herself to be helped up the large crates and out the window into the morning. There was a faint early mist still stubbornly clinging to the ground where water rose up from the puddles. He lead her from the run down alleys of the south side and back up to east main street. Here many shops and restaurants lined the roads and it was quite as not many humans were out yet.

"Now let's see Let's see..." Casanova said as he looked from shop to shop along the main road. He seemed to be looking for something in particular. They stopped at the corner and looked both ways before crossing the street with her. Funny, that was something Master had taught her to do as well. Why would a street dog know to look both ways before crossing the street?

"Heeyyyy, you like pfannkuchen?" He asked sitting down and looking to a shop on the alley way across the street. It was a pretty little place, done in white with a red maple leaf in the window.

"P-pan-ku-hen?" She tried to repeat the strange pronunciation. She'd never heard that word before.

"Pancakes! Crepes, vhatever you vant to call them. Canada makes the best in all of Italy shartz!" He said to her with his tongue lolling out of his mouth at the thought. Warm fluffy sweet pancakes, and a touch real maple syrup, Canada knew best when it came to breakfast.

"I love-a pancakes, Vee!" She often made that same sound that her Ita-vee made when she was excited about something. It was a habit she picked up from living with them for two years now.

"Then let's go, around the back Felicia, Canada doesn't open the door this early." He said as he checked the street again before prancing across with Bellissima on his heels. The back of the shop had a wide door propped open letting the early August breeze in. The smell of butter and sugar and batter filled her nose as Casanova walked up to the door, sat down very neatly, and gave a bark.

Not a minute later a blond head popped around the corner of the door and looked down at us with a smile. He had a strange little twisting curl that hung in front of his face and a lopsided hat covering more of his hair.

"Morning Jasper. Bring a friend for breakfast? You are so good about making sure all the good dogs are safe and taken care of." He said before turning back inside. He returned not a minute later with a pair of old metal dishes and set them down before the pair. It was pancakes alright, torn up into bits with a touch of syrup and bits of ham and egg thrown in as well. All extras that were too small to plate probably. Bellissima by passed her normal food manners and dug right in.

Prussia hadn't fed her the night he put her out in the yard, so she hadn't eaten in at least twenty four hours, something she was not used to. Casanova smiled at the little dog next to him and dug into his own meal. He was glad he's stayed out late the night before, otherwise he wouldn't have heard her cries and come to her rescue. He never did like those pack alley dogs, she had just given him a reason to finally teach them a lesson.

With breakfast over and the bowls left inside the door by Casanova, they left to wander the town. Bellissima was still reluctant to go home to Prussia, and asked if she could wait till he Ita-vee was about to return. He had no issues with this. He liked this little spaniel. She was spunky and bright, if somewhat easily scared, he felt he had to protect her.

"What's it like being a street dog? I've only ever heard stories from Kiku, since he came from the pound as a puppy, but he doesn't really talk about it." She asked at random as they strolled down park avenue towards the lake. Casanova paused in his easy trot and turned his head to look down at her. His expression which had been light and somewhat cheerful all morning suddenly turned dark and very serious.

" It's not fun Felicia I can tell you that. You friend vas lucky to come out of the pound, not many dogs go in there and come out again to tell to the talel. It's a hard life, a day to day fight. But some of us find vays to get by vithout turning into the malicious creatures most people make us out to be." He said turning back to the sidewalk ahead and continuing on their way. She followed after him a little quieter than before, and quickly changed the subject of conversation to something else, something less dark. She talked about her family, and what little she remembered of her early life as a puppy in the pet shop. She had a sister somewhere she knew. She describe first coming to the house and her near constant exploration afterwards. Apparently he knew the place, having wandered around that part of town before.

In turn he told her what he remembered. As it were he had suffered a blow to the head as a pup and couldn't remember his parents or if he had ever had a family before being a street dog. And yet he looked like a well bred shephard. All he remembered was a strange white dog coming to his rescue and raising him to live a life on the streets. That dog had called himself Gilbert, an albino shephard. Sadly he had been taken to the pound almost three months ago now, and hadn't been seen again.

"I'm sorry Casanova. But he sounds like a such a nice dog, I bet someone took him home, like took Kiku home." She said, hoping to cheer him up. They sat by the lake now, watching ducks swim by and children playing along its banks with parents close by to watch. He smiled down at her and gave a gentle lick to her long ear, just catching that special little curl. She loved having the curl petted and stroked, it always made her feel so good.

"Thank you Felicia, I hope so too." He said with a soft smile. And they settled down to watch the humans around them. At one point a boy threw a small red ball their way, and Casanova brought it back to him, when the child threw the ball again, Bellissima caught on and retrieved it again, bringing it back to the small brown haired child. They continued in this fashion for awhile, playing fetch. Casanova fell into the game as if he had done it a hundred times before and never missed a beat. He seemed so tame, so, house pet. Which seemed a bit strange to Bellissima, but she didn't dwell on it.

Eventually the child was called away by his mother and the two dogs found the light fading from the sky. Casanova wanted to show her the best of street life, so he took her back to main street, and told her to stick close as they wove in and out of peoples feet. She was curious as to where he was taking her, and so followed with an excited skip in her bounding steps.

He lead her past Mr. Canada's little breakfast house which was dark in its after hours. Not far down the street, was another building, bright with candle light and gentle music drifting from its open glass door. The smell of roses and wine drifted to her nose and a sign over head read 'Little France'. Again she was lead around back, and found herself in a dark but well kept alley. The only light to be seen came from the a dutch door with the top open. This clear white bean spread and caught two stray cats in it's white wake. They were large, and thick with fur, both a dull mottled brown color with lighter cream ruffs.

"Go one shoo, shoo you stupid cats!" A human voice said to the two animals. A tall blond man leaned over the dutch door waving a frying pan at the two cats. His hair was lighter than Mr. Canada's and he had a line of stubble along his chin though it wasn't in a 'haven't shaved in a few days' kind of way, it was tasteful, and made him quite handsome. Though he didn't look very handsome while spitting no doubt multiple curses in some other language at the cats.

"Make us Rushka! You could not 'it us if you tried!" One of the cats said in a thick grating voice. Russians, Ruskies, oohh Casanova hated these guys. Darn Ruskie cats, they were always so arrogant and annoying. He growled at them and stepped out into the light. The two cats froze where they were and hissed at him, while the blond man turned to look at him. With a few choice barks and a faux lunge for one of them they were sent sprinting away with yowls.

"Ahhh Pepe! Good doggie! Where 'ave you been lately mon ami?" The man asked leaning over the dutch door to pat Casanova's head lightly. His tongue lolled out of his head and barked once before bounding back to Bellissima and nudging her out into the light with him.

"Don't worry Felicia, France is good man, he'll like you." He whispered to her as he sat down at the door with her shying just behind him. Despite her ordeal of the last day and a half or so he coat was still neat and soft looking, and while certainly a bit dull, she still managed to shine in kitchen's light. Mr. France's blue eyes lit up with a gentle spark of affection at the lovely little dog presented to him.

"Ahh, you been out with zis petite belle Italian Spaniel. She's a real cher Pepe, almost as beaux as me!" He said happily holding out a hand to the little dog and gentle stroking her ears and head. She leaned into his warm touch and licked his hand in thanks. He laughed and pulled his hand back.

"I know, I'll treat you to my special. It's not a French but I tink a you'll like." He said disappearing from the doorway. A minute later a girl with long brown hair tied in a pair of pigtails came out with a little round crate and swept a white sheet over it. She set it like a real human table, with a pair of candles, and a dozen roses in a vase. Bellissima put her paws up on the table to take a closer whiff of the roses. They weren't overpowering, and in fact she rather enjoyed them.

"'Ere we go, It's a spaghetti, extra meatballs. I figure a good dog like you and his sweet little cherie deserve it." Upon his return France set a large plate in front of the two dogs and then let them be in the alley by themselves. He had a restaurant to run after all. Music drifted in from the front and Bellissima found it all a bit surreal. This dog was so sweet to her, first saving her and protecting her and taking her to places like this. It was nearly as good as her home life with Ita-vee and Master and Alafea.

With the stars beginning to twinkle above they dug into their meal. Again for a street dog he had a surprising amount of manners. He acted like a perfect gentleman, as Kiku often did when he stopped by, but not as distant and formal. Mr. France and the girl from before watched them from the dutch door on and off with smiles. They came up with the same string of pasta a few times bringing their noses together in soft sweet bunny kisses. They licked spots of tomato sauce from each other's muzzles while the insides of their ears turned pink. It didn't quite matter though. They enjoyed it.

When they left France with a few grateful barks and a soft lick of the hand they headed towards the beaches, which took them down the rocky cliff road. The cool sand beneath their paws was a blessing as far as Bellissima was concerned. She was not so used to waking on the hard sidewalks and down muddied back alleys as Casanova was, and it soothed her sore pads. Dark water rolled and rushed over the shore, high with the tide of the moon. They trotted along the shore, dashing in and out with the tide. The quiet hush of the waves followed them even as they made their way up the other end of the beach line back onto the cliffs. This brought them up to the park again where they lazily chased fireflies through the open clearings. Eventually they lay down for the night under a tree at the top of a hill. It was one of the highest points in the city and you could see everything from up there. The gentle summer breeze provided more than enough warmth for them to curl up close together and drift off into sleep.

It was a perfect night Bellissima thought, and there was no other dog she would rather have spent it with. She tried imagining Alfred or Kiku, or even the rarely seen Antonio, a chihuahua who lived down the street, in the same situation, taking her out of the yard early in the morning and not returning until late at night. She just couldn't. No other dog brought out this warm wonderful feeling in her belly. No one but Casanova.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came almost too quickly, and with it the sun rise dyed the sky a brilliant orange and yellow with pink and gold clouds forming in the distance. The first rays of sunlight roused the sleeping pair from their wonderful slumber enough for Bellissima to push her nose further into Casanova's cheek and wish for time to reverse and allow her to sleep a little more.

"Come on Felicia, it's time to get up mein liebling." Casanova whispered into her ear with a gentle tone. she sighed knowing that if she was awake there was no sense in trying to go back to sleep. So she lifted her head slowly as Casanova gave a soft lick to her cheek. "Guten Morgen Felicia." He said in the same dusky sleepy tone that Master did to Ita-vee most mornings.

"Ciao. Ooh look at the pretty sunrise!" She said turning her head to look at the magnificent color display before them. Blue was beginning to streak to horizon and blend with honeysuckle of the clouds. Casanova spared it no glance and gave another absent minded lick to her ear before bothering to look into the morning sky. She sighed and leaned into him.

"Ja, it is pretty. But you are much more schöne." He said pressing his nose into her cheek. She didn't even bother to ask what that meant, she knew it had to be good if he said it. She looked over the top of the hill and in the not so far distance below, she could see her home. With it's white marble columns and low fenced yard, even her tiny little dog house. She could make Prinzessin's window and the master bedroom's balcony. Oh how she wished to be at home with her family, with no blasted yellow chickadees in sight. Another small sigh left her muzzle, not one of content, but one of longing.

"Hmm, you vant to go home don't you Felicia?" Casanova asked. Another lick to the top of her head, along her cream stripe. She nodded slightly.

"Ita-vee and Master will be home soon and they'll expect me to be there to watch over Prinzessin. Oh I want to take you home with me Casanova but, oh, how would Master react?" She asked looking up at him with wide amber eyes. He nuzzled her cheek softly. He had never in his memory had a home before, nor had he ever really thought of having one. But Bellissima made him want one, if she was there or close by that is. He wanted to be able to watch over her, as she watched over her family. But if her Master didn't accept him? Maybe it was better he stayed a street dog.

"I don't know Felicia. I vould love to stay vith you. But maybe it is best I stay vhere I am, I'll come visit though I promise. Now come on, let's you get you home." He said nudging her to her paws as he stood and stretched as well. She followed his example and soon they were slowly but surely making their way towards the large homes where she lived. They took longer roads, went through a few off streets, just to look around and prolong her time out and about. She didn't honestly mind, so long as she got home to her Ita-vee she would be okay.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" She asked once as they passed by a small farm yard in a more industrial part of town. He smiled softly at her and shook his head in the negative with a sorrowful look in his blue eyes. She sighed and turned to continue on again when a brilliant idea came to mind.

"I don't mean to change the subject shartz, but, have you ever chased chickens?" He asked spying the large chicken coop not ten feet away. And with no one around by the looks of it. Oh this was bound to be good.

"No." Was her simple curious answer as she turned around to face him again. He grinned a large dog's grin and tossed his head in the direction of the coop before trotting up to it and digging at the edge of the chicken wire.

"Vell then, you haven't lived Felicia. Come on this is going to be great!" He said as made a hole big enough for them to crawl under. She was a bit apprehensive about it. Alfred had always told her that he was never allowed to chase the chickens on the farm where he grew up as a puppy. But if Casanova could do it, he couldn't be that bad right? So she slipped in under the wire and waited for him to come through before they stalked up to the run into the chicken house.

"Look at them all, big fat hens just lazing around. They should have been up hours ago." He whispered sticking his head through. With a mighty bark the birds were rushing about in a clucking frenzy. Bellissima took to it almost as easily as Casanova had to fetching the day before. She leaped on the heels of a white and brown spotted hen with a round of happy yips and barks.

"Oh this is a fun! Veeeee!" She said bounding into the air and chasing down a different hen. Then out of nowhere a loud bang sounded and dirt kicked up in front of her scaring her quite a bit, she skidded around to Casanova's side trembling. "What was that?" She asked frightened as another shot fired near Casanova's side.

"Our cue to book it Felicia, come on back under the vire, under the vire!" He said letting her lead the way back under the caging and out into the street again. They continued running down the path with angry shouts and more shots on their tails. Casanova took the lead easily out running her with his larger frame and longer legs, and lead her under a small bridge over a drainage ditch.

The next shock came in a tight loop snapping around her neck suddenly. She found herself jerked back while Casanova kept running and disappeared down the street. A pair of large hands wrapped around her middle and lifted her. She found herself in a human's arms as she was placed into a cage of sorts, though much bigger than any old dog kennel. As the lock clicked into place she remembered what Casanova had told her yesterday about his big bruder. A big black cart drawn by two horses had taken him away. Her nose told her as much, this was drawn by horses, and the scent of many dogs lingered in the back around her. One thought swirled into her mind through the shock of what had just happened.

She was going to the dog pound.

The ride in wasn't terrible. Nor was the walk through the front halls of the adoption center. The back was what scared Bellissima the most. It was dark and although dry was poorly taken care off. Rusted hinges held old wooden framed doors on towering pens with metal bars to separate them. Dogs of all shape, size, color, and breed, be they purebreds run off or street mutts stared at her with sad pity filled eyes and other with a dark glimmer of envy and even hate. About halfway down the aisle of pens one was opened just enough to allow her in and then closed right behind her, nearly catching her short tail. She gave a little whimper and looked back up at the man who had, although gently, put her in here.

"It's alright girl. Hey Freddie keep an eye on the front, I'm going to check this one's license numbers!" His voice was deep and gruff, and while not harsh, seemed almost scarier than the rest of the pound to the little spaniel.

"Hey, hey Roddie look at this! It's little a spaniel girl, and with a collar to boot!" A new voice reached her ears. She turned around swiftly to see she wasn't alone in this pen. She had a few new cell mates with her as well. The one who had spoken she guessed was a rather fluffy little beige dog, a shih tzu or some other dog of the like. The one she had spoken to however was a black and brown Welsh terrier mutt with an odd little lick of fur standing near straight up on his head. He may have been crossed with a poodle. A British bulldog and a miniature blond labradoodle sat closer to the far right bars.

In next pen over to the right, two larger dogs shared the space. Both pale in color, one a very pale silver with also pale tanish spots, with a long angular face and an long body over all. A Russian Borzoi, no doubt. He had managed to squeeze his face and a good portion of his long neck through the bars to lick gently at the side of a small retriever in her pen, one just like Alfred. Though, she was a she and, she had a much longer curly cue falling into her face and to the side of her muzzle. She also brilliant blue violet eyes that were now dull with exhaustion.

The other dog the slept near the bar at the retriever's back was just a big as Casanova, still a far cry from the big Russian dog next to him but still, big dog. He had snowy white fur, with slight silvery grey patches over his shoulder and down his back a bit. And when he bothered to look up at her, startling red eyes, with a scar over the left.

"Eh? Vell my my. I believe you are correct Miss Eliza, come, come child I promise none of us here are going to hurt a pretty little thing like you." The little Welsh said with a gentle voice and rather proper English, though he had an accent similar to Casanova's but lighter. She took a few small steps forward cautious of the other dogs. They seemed alright, a bit downtrodden and low in spirits but okay company.

"Uhm thank you. I'm Bellissima. Who, who are you all?" She asked finding a dry nest of hay to sit on as she introduced herself. The big Russian dog swung his head around to look at her with large innocent violet eyes that told a tale of many sad things seen and done. Yet there was a twinkle of kindness and hope there too.

"I am Ivan little vone, my kind companion here is Maddeline. You be okay, da." He said. His voice was gentle and rung with a childish tone, and the same accent as the cats in France's alley the night before. Though it sounded much better in his deep baritone rather than their high pitched tenors. The retriever nodded weakly and gave a small lick to Ivan's muzzle in return. She didn't appear to be good shape and she hoped that one of the humans would be able to help her soon.

"They used to call me Elizaveta. But you can call me Eliza hunny." The little shih tzu gal said with a smile. The bull dog got up and waddled over on his short sturdy legs and sat down again next to Eliza. He had a tan and white spotted coat, with a particular spot on his chest looking peculiarly like a bow tie. Green glowed with a kind and yet high held look to them.

"Sir Arthur at your service madam." Yes a real British gentleman she decided with his thick accent and and proud disposition. The labradoodle next to him smiled and dipped his head to her in polite fashion.

"And I am ze magnific Francis!" The little labradoodle said with an accent that so reminded her of Mr. France from the restaurant. Despite his dismal situation he seemed to have the most spunk and charm of any of the pound dogs. Even his pale gold coat seemed better kept and cleaner than the others'. The Welsh perked up next and settled himself in a way that reminded Bellissima of Ita-vee when he sat down to play piano, straight backed and very proper.

"Roderich, miss, just Roderich." He said with a polite dip of his head. He seemed far too sweet a dog to be in a place like this, they all did really. She looked to the albino dog in askance. He had yet to say anything, in fact after his lazy glance up at him, he had appeared to fall back asleep, not caring whether or not there was a new dog in the pound. She was after all just another dog, and one who would soon be gone anyway.

"Don't mind him little vone, he not like most dogs. He has darker past." Ivan told her as he laid down and Maddeline shifted around so that her back faced him and his head could rest over her shoulders near her head. It was a protective and loving position. One that reminded her of her masters and her night out with Casanova. They must have been terribly close.

"I-it really is best to l-leave h-him be. He's a c-cranky old d-dog, eh." She whispered in a soft stuttering voice. And with that the retriever drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep. Or as close to one as she could get in the cool darkness of the pound cell.

"So what exactly is a sweet young cherie like yourself doing a place like zis Miss Bellissima?" Francis asked as he also laid down in a corner nest of hay. It was a good question, and perfectly legitimate to ask in this situation.

"Oh I suppose it all started when my masters left for the weekend, just a short little thing. They left little Prinzessin and myself in the care of a 'friend' I suppose. Prussia he's called. But his little pet bird got me into such terrible trouble and I was booted out of the house for the night. And then this awful storm came up in the dead of the morning and I was so scared that I just took of from the yard and didn't look back. Well I was chased down by some other dogs, dig old brutes, into the alleys, and I was saved by the most wonderful stranger I have ever met." She began explaining as she poured over the ordeal of the last two days. She wanted so badly to forget that stupid bird and the storm and the other dogs but she never wanted to forget how Casanova looked in the lightning light defending her. He had been as soaked to bone as she was but so fierce and determined and strong. Oh she missed him right now. She hoped he was looking for her.

"Casanova, a big German shepherd, he came and saved me." At the exact moment the albino dog jerked and scrambled up to his feet to face her with wide eyes. Shock and surprise and elation all swirled together in their ruby depths. She startled at his sudden movement and half expected him to come leaping through the bars.

"You know Casanova? You know my bruderchen?!" He demanded, worry peppering his voice as his filled now with concern also. She nodded slowly in the affirmative. Bruderchen? Bruderchen. Oh!

"You're Gilbert aren't you? His big bruder, of course he told me about you." Bellissima said happily with a renewed kind of hope as she got up to go and sit by him and Maddeline. Oh Casanova would be so happy to know that his brother was still here and well.

"Of course he did, I am his awesome Bruderlein! Tell me how is he?" Gilbert said circling once to lay back down on his side of the bars with an eager look his eyes and large almost bat like ears perked up and forward to listen. She could almost see a resemblance between the two, and that he was indeed an albino shepherd with a wonderfully thick coat. And with that she began pouring over the events of the past day or so, and how Casanova had been the most wonderful dog a dog could ever meet. She told him about France's and Canada's and the park the beach and just everything until it was nearing early afternoon. At around what one could have guessed to be two o'clock in the afternoon the main doors to the adoption center opened again, and a man came through with a dull blue leash in hand.

"It's the little spaniel in number five, with that sweet retriever girl? You know the one." Another voice called as the door was left open. The man nodded as if the disembodied voice could see him and approached their kennel. The lock and catch made a grating sound as they slid open and he reached in for her.

"Come on girl, he's here to take you home, you're too sweet a girl to be in a place like this. Most of'em are. Say bye to your new friends." He said in a gentle tone as he cradled her and clipped the leash to her collar. She waved a soft paw at them with a sad look, she had just gotten to know them all, she didn't want to leave them behind. She barked a short goodbye that rang with a promise of help if she could find a way.

Prussia was waiting for her in the lobby with a worried expression, at least he had cared that she was gone. He stroked her gently and reassured her that he had not meant to be speak as to make her run off. But she would have stay outside again tonight, she needed a bath and it would have to wait until tomorrow. She saw the logic in it. Master never let her in the house when she was in need of a bath. It was a bittersweet ride home in the back of his little car. Sweet to go home, bitter to leave her new found friends and Casanova.


	6. Chapter 6

Her dog house seemed strangely hard and dark and uncomfortable compared to the soft blankets of Casanova's hide out or the cool grass of the park. Prussia had spent nearly four hours outside with her bringing Prinzessin with him. Her venture into the outside world of dogs was exciting and she constantly babbled and cooed. She licked at the tiny human's cheek and watched her squeal and try to grab at her ears.

That had been some time ago though. It was now later in the day and the sky was gray promising rain, but the dog flap had been left unlocked with towels by the door for her if it did. Now with it too cool out for Prinzessin to be outside but too early for bed Bellissima curled up in her dog house bed and mulled over her past few days. It seemed however, that life was doing a good job of keeping her mind off of things because just then Alfred and Kiku came trotting in. Alfred's golden coat though brought about memories of Maddeline in the pound. They looked so much alike it was uncanny. And it wasn't just because they were the same breed either.

"Konichiwa Miss Berrissima." Kiku called softly as he sat down next to her dog house. Alfred laid down so that his nose nested next to her's. She smiled faintly at them happy to see her friends again.

"Ciao Kiku, Alfred. How are you?" She asked in polite manner with her smile still in place. He gave one of his rare comforting smile down her pressing his nose to her cheek in a more personal greeting.

"Oh We're alright Bellissima. We should be asking you that though. Really is there anything we can do?" Alfred asked in full on gentleman mode. She loved this part of his personality. She shook her head, mahogany ears bouncing slightly.

"No, not really. And I'm fine as far as things go. A bit heartbroken. I did meet some truly wonderful dogs while I was gone. I'm sure one of them has my heart too." She said to them letting her head fall to the edge of her bed. Kiku sighed gently. He had always held the suspicion that Bellissima, when she came of age, would take no interest in a normal house dog. She was much too outgoing and bright for that. He just hoped this dog she had met was a good one, and not some street player who only liked her for her good looks.

"What was he rike?" He asked wanting to quell his rising fears. His short days a street and pound dog hadn't been pleasant and he knew many of them were nothing but brutes to other dogs. Especially small ones.

"Oh he was a perfect gentleman. He took me around town for the day and kept me well and safe. His name was Casanova. Though trust me it just a name." She said with a soft lost and affectionate look in her amber eyes. This eased both of their minds. Bellissima was like a little sister to them, they didn't want just any old dog around her. They shared the rest of their time together in companionable chit chat. What she had missed in the past two days, the uproar her disappearance had caused. As night fell again and rain began to drizzle the two headed back down the street.

Bellissima tucked into the back of her dog house to avoid the raindrops. Steadily as it got darker, the rain grew heavier. Through the rain though a strange and terrible scent reach her nose. Rat. There rats that had tried to get in before, but she had kept them out of the house. She stalked out into the rain to find the tiny fiend hiding in the snowball bushes beneath Prinzessin's window. Oh no. Quickly she dashed after barking and yapping to scare it off. But this rat was driven something truly mad. It climbed up the ivy wall to the over hand of the porch and then up the drain pipe to the window, which had been left open despite the rain.

"Bellissima!" It seemed the universe was really liking her today because just then Casanova, a sopping wet one but him nonetheless, came flying over the short gate and into the yard. A look of absolute elation shining in his blue eyes and he street light illuminated his wet coat in ginger browns. Her heart swelled with joy and worry at the same time.

"I would love to talk right now but there's a rat come on it went into Prinzessin's room!" Bellissima cried as she bolted for the dog door. It was a bit of squeeze but Casanova was able to get through and shake his coat out a bit before hurriedly following her to the immediate right and up the stairs to a door that had been left ajar. The room was dark, but sense of smell and night vision kicked in and let him see the rat under the baby's crib. He growled as soon as he found the vile little intruder while Bellissima stood by ready to keep it away from her masters' child.

The rat hissed at them and made a run to get out and up the crib. Casanova whipped around jostling the crib and waking Prinzessin before chasing the rat into the wall and attempting to pin the little animal. Bellissima stayed by the crib growling at the rat even though it probably wouldn't do anything to comfort the baby. Light shine in under the connecting door and and Prussia came in wearing nothing bit a pair of long cargo pants and carrying a large baseball bat.

"Ah! A stray!" He yelled at the sight of Casanova as he came limping out from behind the long curtains. The rat and moved in such a way as to make his paw slam against the toy chest and probably sprain it. Prussia took him the scruff and promptly locked him the little closet. Turning to Bellissima's growling and whimpering form he lifted Prinzessin from her crib and lowered her to let her see that the little girl was okay.

"That's a good girl Bellissima you are a good guard dog after all eh? Keeping that mean old stay away from the baby. Come on lets go down stairs I don't vant you catching rabies or something. Come on." He said. She glanced back at the closet where Casanova whimpered she barked twice, telling him she'd get him out soon, but she went with willingly. Half an hour later Prinzessin was asleep in the living room and she dry from a short bath while the pound man was carrying Casanova outside and into the cart. Fear crept up into her heart. She wouldn't see him again after this she knew it.

Outside Alfred and Kiku watched the big shephard being dragged away. They recognized him as the dog that Bellissima had described to them. But it didn't make sense, why would he come and attack the child out of the blue like this. Just then they saw Italy and Germany rushing down the street to see the commotion going on outside their home as the carriage pulled away.

"Prussia! Bruderlein! Vhat happened here?" Germany called as they rushed up into the house. Prussia came out of the living room with Alafea carefully his arms and easily handed her over to a worrying Italy before turning to his brother.

"Some stray got in through the dog door and tried to attack Alafea but Bellissima kept him at bay." He seemed rather proud that the little dog had kept a dog so much bigger than her away. Bellissima on the other hand begged to differ in the story. She barked, yapped, circled her Master's feet to get his attention.

"No Prussia something isn't right here. Vhat is it Bellissima? Vhat happened girl?" She took off down the hall and up the stairs back towards the nursery. She stood and growled at the lump under the curtains as feet pounded up the stairs. Prinzessin was placed back in her crib while Master lifted the torn down curtain carefully. He dropped it quickly in shock before picking it up again and scowling at the dead animal.

"A rat. And You knew Bellissima. That dog was trying to help protect our Prinzessin not hurt her!" Kiku and Alfred hung their heads outside the house. They were right to be suspicious, he had come to help, not harm. It wasn't right. He would be destroyed for supposedly attacking an innocent baby. Alfred huffed looking off in the direction the cart had gone.

"Come in Kiku, we need to stop that cart." He said taking off down the dark street in the rain. Kiku sprang to his feet and chased after him. They didn't want to get mixed up in this, even going near the pound would get them caught and taken in. He didn't want to go back there. But no dog as good as this Casanova deserved to go there either.

Alfred came to a stop at the intersection of 32nd street and the road they had just come off of. Alfred put his nose to ground and began snuffling through the scents that filled the street way. The little black Shiba Inu knew it was no use though. Alfred had all but lost his sense of smell years ago.

"Arfred, you know your sense of smerl isn't what it used be." He said as the retriever turned around in a complete circle for the fourth time. The golden dog looked up at him with bright determined golden eyes.

"I'm the hero Kiku. I have to pick up that scent." He put his nose back to soaked street and turned to his left again, away from his companion. Kiku sighed and watched him sift through the probably hundreds of scents. But wonder of wonders, he did pick it up. Lifting his head up he took off left down 32nd barking and howling, his hunting dog instincts kicking in full swing. The next intersection was a three way and he was much faster this time. The new street took them right and soon they caught up with the carriage just as was approaching the pound gates. It was drawn by two large black horses. Easy enough to stop. The pair ran up ahead of the carriage, barking and spooking the larger animals and driving the vehicle into a pole on the corner of the street. They had stopped the carriage. But at a cost.

A little car came speeding down the street with Bellissima in back with her head out the window. Her Master and Ita-vee in the front. The baby had been left with Prussia a little longer. They pulled over next to the wrecked carriage and the little spaniel leaped out the back and rushed to the back of the cart. Quickly nosing the bolt lock open Casanova slipped out and curled around her showering with affectionate licks seeing that she was okay.

"Where are Kiku and Alfred? They came running out here after you." She asked looking up him worriedly. She had been so focused on getting to him when Master had said they were going to get him that she had nearly forgotten her two friends for a moment. He shook his head no but they soon had an answer. Both turned to look towards the front of the wreck where they heard whimpers and a low whine.

Alfreds front left leg was jammed between two of the crushed spokes. The appendage was obviously broken, but he was conscious and in pain, so at least he wasn't dead. Her Master and one of the pound workers who had rushed out where pulling him from the wreck while others calmed the horses. Ita-vee crouched near his little spaniel and cooed to her and the big shepherd wrapped around her. Bellissima smiled and brought Casanova over to meet her best human friend on the face of the earth. He was a bit shy but took to Ita-vee's gently hand just as she had.

"Liebling." Master said finally approaching. "Come on, I've re explained the situation. Ve're taking them both home. And we have to call America and Japan to come and pick up their dogs. Alfred needs to see a vet." They were taken inside to dry off and warm up and make a few calls. Being back in the pound wasn't terrible, considering they were allowed to stay in the front lobby this time. But also sparked her memory and sent her sniffing stout d for the back while Ita-vee and Casanova followed after her. They door to the back had been left partially open and allowed her to easily push open even further and trotted down the wails to the kennel she remembered being in. Sure enough all the other dogs were still there.

"See I told you I get help. This is my master I'm sure he can do something." She said as the others stirred. Gilbert was the first up at the gate conversing quietly with his brother through the wire while he lapped at his ears and head. Ita-vee quietly let the dog come closer at their own paces and sniff around him. Oh all these sweet dogs locked up in here pulled at his heartstrings. Maddeline even in her weaker state came up and likced at his hand and his cheek when he leaned in close enough.

"Vee~ I feel like we should do something about this. Look at so sweet you poor girl, and with puppies on the way by the looks of it." He sighed as he reaches his hand through the large spaced wire over the front and gently rubbed at the side of her belly. Master eventually found his way back while Ita-vee went around to the other kennels to look at the other dogs. Bellissima curled up against her Casanova next to Gilbert on the other side of the fencing. He came over and crouched down patting Casanova's head gently before offering a hand to Gilbert.

"Germany, I think a we need to make some more calls. Look at these dogs, its so sad." Ita-vee said as he slid up to Master's side and reach up to stroke Ivan's long face. He whined and turned to lick at the retrievers cheek through the bars and squeeze through again to nuzzle her affectionately. Master smiled softly at the pair and looked down at Eliza and Rodorich as well.

"I think your right. And I know some people who vould love these dogs in particular. Don't you vorry shartz, ve get them settled too. For now its late, America asked if ve'd bring Alfred home. Japan's alveady been by to get Kiku. And ve need to get home to Prinzessin." He responded as he stood to his full towering height with a soft smile. Bellissima whined a soft goodbye to the others before nudging Casanova along and woofing another good bye to Gilbert before heading back out to the front where Alfred waited on the floor with a white bandage as a temporary set to his leg.

Master picked up the wounded retriever before he headed back out into the night. Ita-vee followed behind the two dogs that were coming home with them. Alfred was placed in the back seat with Casanova and Bellissima for the ride home. It was quiet, with gentle whines from Alfred at almost every small bump in the road and a few comforting licks from Bellissima every time. Casanova watched finding a sweet familial affection between the two like him and Gilbert.

They left Alfred with America at his home across the road and Prussia welcomed them home with soft apologies to both dogs and forgiveness from both. He would return to his own home the next day or later today, whichever it was. Until then he bid them goodnight and slipped away to one of the many guest rooms down the hall.

Home. Home was a new concept to Casanova. After a quick bath for both dogs in the tub upstairs and a blow drying while Ita-vee tended to their baby girl who had woken as if she knew there was a new addition to the family, they were allowed down stairs to the main room. There was a gentle fire the fireplace, casting a warm glow out into the room. Casanova was at first hesitant to approach the man sitting on the couch with a baby in his arms, but at his quiet beckoning he came closer.

"Vee~ we need a name for him." Ita-vee said as he held Alafea close to him and yet allowed Casanova to sniff at her and give a gentle lick to the child's little hand. It was rewarding to know that the baby girl he had helped to protect was well and unharmed. At the thought of a name his ears perked up. He had always been called Casanova, because of his simple yet dashing looks. He had never had a real name.

"Ja he does. How does Ludvig sound? I had a sheperd by that name years ago. Eh how does that sound boy?" Master asked as he reached out and ruffled his head. Ludvig. Ludvig. It had a nice ring to it. His tail wagged lightly sweeping across the floor in a gentle arch. Bellissima's little bobbed tail also wagged hyper actively.

"Hehe, I think he likes it Germany. Vee~ Ludvig. Good dog Luddy." Ita-vee sighed as he scratched behind the dogs ears. He took to the shortened version of the name even better. Alafea gave a gentle yawn satisfied that her newest guardian was well and taken care of as she was. Ita-vee smiled down at his precious daughter.

"Up to bed for a you little miss. Come of Bellissima you two Luddy you keep watch over our little Prinzessin." The two dogs followed their masters up the stairs to the nursery now put back in order, and curled up at the foot of her crib on quiet contentment. Home. It was good to be home.


	7. Chapter 7 or Epilogue

The Roman styled mansion had been overrun with dogs and people of every nationality, size, color, and breed for the annual Christmas party, to be hosted by none other than Ita-vee this year. Christmas time was big amongst the humans, and even bigger to the dogs of all the prow invited. It was like a pound dog reunion, though they all sported brand new and colorful collars rather proudly. After everything had been explained about Bellissima's little adventure, the rat incident, and the pound dogs the friends of her's and Ludvig's masters had stopped by in good time looking at the animals they had been told would make excellent companions for their sometimes lonely houses.

Mr. Canada and a very tall yet child like Mr. Russia took home Ivan and Maddeline and soon accepted their six silver and gold puppies into the world. The happy little family was curled up nearest the iced over window seat, allowing their energetic brood to fall asleep to the sight of swirling snowflakes and ice crystals. Alfred was curled with them, leg still bound and cast, a rather happy uncle. He remembered the instant he saw her. Maddie was his beloved little sister whom he hadn't seen in years, and since Canada and America were brothers, they got to see each other quite often.

Arthur the bulldog and Francis the toy labradoodle went home to opposite ends of town at the end of the day with masters England and Mr. France. Francis could often be seen sleeping out back of the 'Little France' restaurant these days with a large bone under paw, and Arthur enjoyed his long walks and the occasional cup of tea. Though they argued at almost every waking moment, they had been through much together, and still enjoyed each others company. They were asleep at the far right end of the smallest couch where England and France were quietly chatting g over glasses of wine.

Rodorich and Eliza sat at on either side of a piano bench where their master, Mr. Austria, and mistress, Miss Hungary, sat playing a pretty tune and singing some carol common for the season. The welsh terrier and shih tzu mix were often found in a music room swaying and thumping their tails in time to the sound of a piano or violin. Even now you could see them swishing out a gentle background beat. Kiku was also near the piano with his master, quietly observing with a gentle smile as usual.

Even Gilbert had found a home. In the strangest and yet most fitting of places. After the bravery and dedication shown by both Bellissima and Ludvig Prussia had opted for a getting a dog of his own, one that got along rather well with his little Gilbird. The dog had reminded him so much of himself and even the chickadee had liked him so much that no other dog would have done. So Gilbert lived with Master's brother, a fitting match. Right now he slept at his master's feet where they dangled over the edge of one of the larger couches.

"And vhere do you think you're going Aster?" Ludvig's calm voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see him with a small spaniel looking pup caught gently by the scruff in his mouth. The pup had long fluffy mahogany ears, and a cream stripe from her muzzle to her head. But she bore four white paws, dark brown fur and a longer tail. He set her next to her three siblings. Blackie, an unusual black spaniel with little white paws and a white stripe that ran the entire length of his body. Berlitz, the oldest, and looking most like his father in both build and color, though he had his mothers eyes and mild temperament. And finally, Leluna, a cream spaniel, with tan and brown spots.

"But I'm not tired Vati!" The little girl complained even though she yawned as soon as she was settled between her brothers in the bed before the fireplace. The low fire flickered warmth iver everyone in the room. Ita-vee sat in a rocker next to them with Alafea soundly asleep in his arms and quickly following. Master would be in soon to take them up to bed.

"Its past your bedtime darling. You can a play with Alushan and Pechika tomorrow." Bellissima said with a lick to her head. She tucked their youngest daughter against her belly with her siblings. The pup nodded, and finally, blue eyes slid closed to join her littermates in dream land. Their pups weren't old, but old enough to be running around causing trouble. Blackie in particular was a mischief maker. Nevertheless, it was good life, with Prinzessin beginning to crawl and explore her world as much as the puppies were, and Ita-vee and Master Germany. Home. It was a good life.

Adopt a dog.

The end!

_I told you I had the whole thing written already, this is the 7__th__ chapter, my sixth one in less than an hour! Dang I am on a roll. Well it may take some time, but be on the lookout for more Disney Hetalia stories from me. Next one to come should be let's see *Shuffles through large stack of papers peering over glasses* Ah yes! *Finds specific paper* Anastasia. Of course Russia stars in this, but who will be our sweet Grand Duchess?_


End file.
